


Лекарство от магии

by Red_Yennifer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, End of the World, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Apocalypse, Undead
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer
Summary: Война закончилась, и мир рухнул вместе с ней. Не осталось ни тьмы, ни света. Были магглы и их лекарство от магии. А теперь им предстоит научиться выживать в мире, в котором они охотятся за себе подобными.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A cure for magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976040) by [Emmaficready](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaficready/pseuds/Emmaficready). 



> Скажу честно - пока что мне ОЧЕНЬ нравится этот фик. Настолько, что меня не остановило даже то, что он не дописан. Поэтому у меня будет к вам небольшая просьба. Автор ориентируется на количество отзывов. Давайте сделаем ему хорошо и пусть их будет побольше. А чтобы он знал, что вы пришли благодаря переводу, пожалуйста, ставьте хэштег #FromRussiaWithLove в своих комментах.  
> Договорились? ;-)

В конце уже не имело значения, на чьей ты стороне, света или тьмы — итог для всех все равно был один.

Смерть.

Ну, почти для всех.

Несколько выживших все же осталось, разлетевшихся, как пепел по ветру. Но волшебный мир, тот, каким его знали, был уничтожен безвозвратно.

Ирония заключалась в том, что магглы, затеявшие все это, почти всегда обвиняли Волдеморта, и у них имелись на это причины.

Волдеморт открыто напал на магглов, и, наконец, получил отпор.

Статут секретности был разнесен в клочья. Магглы узнали о существовании волшебства.  
Поначалу это вызвало панику национального масштаба. По всей Великобритании волной пронеслись беспорядки, а затем протесты и грабежи — в то время как в других странах Министерства магии сумели убедить прессу в том, что это какая-то «мистификация»… по крайней мере, на время.

Поначалу исчезновений было всего два, но оба случились в мегаполисах — в Лондоне и Эдинбурге.

Пропадали в основном полукровки или же магглорожденные, жившие в маггловских районах.  
Светлые обвинили темных.

Темные обвинили магглов.

И темные были правы.

***

Сперва были похищения, затем начались эксперименты.

Магглы желали понять волшебство, разумеется, это подразумевало, что они хотели научиться его использовать, сделать его своим оружием.

А когда им не удалось это осуществить, неважно, сколько ведьм и волшебников были убиты во время их экспериментов, они попытались создать «Антидот».

Или, что более эффективно, вакцину.

Они захотели сделать магглов иммунными к магическим воздействиям, так чтобы Пожиратели Смерти больше не могли входить к людям домой и убивать их, как мышей в мышеловке.

Они захотели остановить авроров и невыразимцев, стирающих им память, затем они захотели пробиться сквозь действие сложных заклинаний, запрещающих магглам нахождение в волшебных городах.

Они ставили все больше и больше опытов, во имя их исследований исчезало все больше и больше ведьм и волшебников.

И, наконец, они…преуспели.

Если это можно так назвать.

Они сотворили свою «вакцину», так же, как было создано множество других вакцин.

Используя кровь ведьм и волшебников, они изолировали внутреннюю магию в их клетках, затем воспользовались мертвыми или же ослабевшими магическими клетками для создания «живой» вакцины, повышающей иммунитет маггловской защитной системы, позволяя ей атаковать и уничтожать магию.

И вакцина сработала. И дала им иммунитет к магии.

Испытуемый мог подвергнуться воздействию темнейших заклятий и появиться в противоположном углу без единой царапины. Но волшебников члены Совета убивали незамедлительно.

***

Они воспринимали это как вирус, вот и создали его. Вирус.

Невосприимчивые к магии были агрессивными и безмозглыми.

Магглы были не готовы к тому, что создали. Инфицированные захватили испытательные центры, а затем началась настоящая эпидемия. В трех мегаполисах.

Если маггла кусал или царапал кто-либо из инфицированных, если ему в глаза или в рот попадала чья-либо кровь, проходило от нескольких минут до нескольких часов, прежде чем человек погибал. Однажды убив, вирус жил в трупе, реанимируя его, сделав его жестоким и кровожадным, как сама преисподняя.

Лихорадка жгла их тела, они сами становились вирусом и могли думать лишь о том, как заразить следующего носителя.

***

Мегаполисы пали первыми.

Инфекция среди магглов распространялась подобно вшам в школе. Если заболевал один, заболевали все.

Лондон, Эдинбург, Манчестер и Кардиф — все пали в первую же неделю.

Военным силам не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как объявить чрезвычайное положение и закрыть все аэропорты и порты.

Затем они принялись бомбить мегаполисы, но… было слишком поздно.

В последней отчаянной попытке они надеялись, что сумеют удержать вирус в Великобритании, в конце концов, та была островом.

Но вирус прорвался через тоннель под Ла-Маншем и распространился по Франции.

Затем по Европе.

Затем погасли теле- и радиостанции.

Еще неделя — и не стало электричества.

И выжившие в Великобритании очутились в темноте.

***

Волшебный мир был еще меньше подготовлен к происходящему, чем маггловский.

Чистокровные волшебники и полукровки, населявшие его, были практически полностью уничтожены, так как никакие оборонные или атакующие заклинания не могли помешать инфицированным добраться до них.

Великие семьи пали, поместья, защищенные темнейшими заклятиями, были с легкостью стерты с лица земли. «Священных двадцати восьми» не стало, поскольку волшебные семьи — большие и маленькие — были уничтожены.

Если ведьма или волшебник были укушены, вирус бушевал в их телах, уничтожая их магию.  
А когда магия в их крови сгорала, они сходили с ума, и от криков обезумевших и агонизирующих ведьм и волшебников кровь стыла в жилах. Заразившись, они делались громче, быстрее и опаснее любого инфицированного маггла.

Их прозвали крикунами.

Инфицированных по большей части привлекали шум и запах крови, но они были медлительными и неуклюжими, и от них, если не угодить в толпу, обычно можно было сбежать.

Крикунов притягивала магия.

И они умели бегать.

***

Когда пал Лондон, та же участь постигла и Косой Переулок.

Инфицированные миновали барьер в «Дырявом котле» словно это был детский трюк, и неподготовленные обитатели улицы оказались в положении ягнят на бойне. Переулок был разорен.

Когда началась бомбежка, его некому было защитить, и он, вместе со всем городом, превратился в руины и груду пепла.

Многие ведьмы и волшебники отступили в Хогсмид, в глубине их детских воспоминаний все еще жил миф о безопасности каменных стен Хогвартса.

Замок продержался чуть дольше, чем Эдинбург.

Но сдерживать инфицированных долго было невозможно.

В конце концов, виной всему стал темный лес, он был слишком открыт и обширен.

Они вышли к деревне.

В одиночку инфицированных магглов, может, и можно было сдержать, но когда Хогсмид был захвачен и все жители волшебного мира заразились, тогда-то крикуны и прорвались сквозь оборону замка — прежде, чем кто-то смог что-нибудь сделать.

Самое смешное: именно замок в итоге почти всех их и убил.

Защитная магия самого замка, предназначенная для обороны ведьм и волшебников на протяжении веков.

Магия, годами защищавшая студентов, предотвращавшая нападения, делала замок неприступным, словно крепость.

Антиаппарационные чары.

Оказавшись в ловушке в различных частях замка, ведьмы и волшебники не могли трансгрессировать, пока не пал директор, а с ним — и школьные чары.

Оставшиеся чародеи трансгрессировали кто куда — в первое место, которое всплывало в их обезумевшем сознании.

Никто не знает, сколько человек в итоге погибло: маги в панике трансгрессировали наугад, отчаянно желая оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не здесь.

Друзья и семьи были разлучены, и тогда же был усвоен жестокий урок: даже Патронус не может доставить послание. Не желая навести на след близких группу крикунов, не стоило посылать Патронуса в такое путешествие.

Безопасных мест не осталось.

Так Северус Снейп очутился спящим на крыше фургона, дрожащим от холода и молящимся, чтобы эта ночь не стала ночью, когда крикун найдет его.


	2. Глава 2

Его разбудил пронизывающе холодный ветер — поспать на крыше фургона удалось недолго.

Он был достаточно силен для того, чтобы вирус не мог до него добраться, отпереть двери мертвецы не могли. А вот крикуны — могли.

Он на мгновение замолчал, прислушиваясь и от всей души надеясь ничего не услышать.

Кажется, эти утром боги были настроены милосердно.

Ни стонов, ни криков.

Он был один.

Совсем как в течение всех этих лет.

Сколько их прошло уже? Четыре года? Пять?

Искушение нанести Темпус было велико, но не стоило рисковать — крикуны летели на любые проявления магии как мотыльки на пламя.

Живот сводило от постоянного голода, но он не обращал на это внимания.

Еды было мало, особенно когда он стал избегать городов. Благодаря закону Гампса, он же элементарная трансфигурация, пищу преобразовать было нельзя.

При наличии еды её можно было клонировать. Превратить один сэндвич в два или в десять.  
Правда, при этом нельзя было увеличить количество калорий.

Можно было раздробить двухсоткалорийный сэндвич на десять, но в каждом будет лишь двадцать калорий.

Урчание пустого желудка это на время уберет, но не прибавит тощему обессиленному телу ни энергии, ни мяса на костях.

К тому же, дробление пищи могло привлечь внимание крикунов, так что не стоило рисковать.  
Так что он жил с ощущением острого голода. И принял это. Это был еще один способ осознать, что он все еще жив.

Тело ныло, когда он шел. Оставаться на одном незащищенном месте слишком долго было чревато.

Ноги горели при ходьбе, мышцы болели, а кожа саднила от жалящих укусов ветра.

Пальто на нем было изношенным, но искать в городе другое было слишком опасно.

Не в первый раз он пожалел о своей толстой шерстяной мантии, хотя она мгновенно позволила бы выявить в нем чародея, что было небезопасно в среде обезумевших магглов.

Глубокий шрам и засевшая в лопатке пуля наглядно это подтверждали.

***

Впереди было здание.

Пост начальника железнодорожных станций.

И больше никаких домов на мили вокруг, лишь плоские пейзажи, некогда бывшие фермерскими полями.

Может, он смог бы перекрыть лестницу и спать наверху.

Там были окна, через которые он смог бы выбраться, если бы зараженные заполонили первый этаж.

Иметь крышу над головой все же неплохо.

А высота здания подразумевала, что сверху можно видеть на мили вокруг, то есть его будет трудно застигнуть врасплох.

Такой возможности у него не было уже очень давно.

***

Он шел по путям, пока не добрался до здания. Затем обогнул его.

«Всего лишь одна дверь». Это одновременно хорошо и плохо. Это означало, что его не удастся застигнуть врасплох, но также и то, что в случае нападения единственным способом отступления будет окно… или аппарирование. Очень рискованная перспектива. Аппарировать случайно можно в толпу инфицированных, но вне зависимости от этого магическая аура привлекла бы толпу крикунов на мили вокруг.

Аппарирование — это на самый крайний случай.

Немного поразмыслив, он решил, что лучше все же иметь крышу над головой.

Дверь была заперта изнутри, и он подумал, что, чем привлекать инфицированных шумом ударов или крикунов магическим воздействием… лучше найти иной путь.

В конце концов, окно было открыто, и оно было достаточно большим, чтобы он мог влезть.  
Оно было расположено достаточно высоко над землей, чтобы инфицированные не проникли, но нужно было его заблокировать, чтобы не сумели пробраться и крикуны.

Через водосточную трубу он подобрался к окну, затем, оглядевшись и не найдя в комнате ни единой живой души, проник внутрь.

Отряхнувшись от пыли, он принялся осматривать комнату, но замер, услышав шум за закрытой дверью.

Он потянулся за бейсбольной битой, которую нес с собой и медленно приблизился к двери.  
Прислушиваясь, он ждал…и ждал.

Вот оно.

Еще один тихий звук, похожий на шарканье ног по полу.

Это не крикуны. Возможно, инфицированные, и, судя по звуку, немного.

С несколькими он мог справиться, стоило рискнуть ради крыши над головой.

Крадучись, он добрался до двери и проверил, заперта ли она.

Очень мягкая «Алохомора» была достаточно простым заклинанием, чтобы не привлечь внимания, и он знал по открывавшемуся на поля виду, что минимум на милю вокруг нет крикунов.

Он рискнул. Замок с щелчком открылся.

Лишь еще одно шарканье в ответ на шум.

Перекинув биту через плечо, он толкнул дверь и ворвался в комнату.

Чтобы тут же застыть при виде нацеленного ему в лицо арбалета.

***

Женщина была миниатюрна и, как он сам, носила шарф, закрывающий всё лицо, кроме глаз.  
Это было практично, в случае нападения инфицированного такая мера предосторожности предотвратила бы попадание крови в рот.

Возможно, она и была миниатюрной, но целилась уверенно, а арбалет выглядел сильным — из тех тяжелых, что используют на охоте магглы.

Даже если бы она направила арбалет на него с расстояния в несколько сотен ярдов, это бы его убило.

Чертовски гениально.

Это было именно то, чего ему не хватало. Искушаемый судьбой, воображая, что он, наконец, нашел безопасное место для отдыха… лишь для того, чтобы позволить этой маггловской девчонке себя убить.

Зацикленный на своем внутреннем монологе, он почти не обратил внимания на дрожащий голосок.

— Снейп?

Его глаза встретились с её.

Он узнал этот голос.

Он годами его не слышал, но узнал.

— Грейнджер?

Дрожащая рука стянула с лица шарф.

Это действительно была Грейнджер. Старше, стройнее и взрослее. Но это была она.

Тем же движением он снял шарф с себя.

Мгновение они просто стояли, разглядывая друг друга.

Затем её рука на арбалете затряслась, и она с рыданием отшвырнула ненужное уже оружие на кровать и бросилась обнимать его.

Её руки обвились вокруг его шеи, он с грохотом уронил биту, чтобы заключить её в объятия.  
Она поцеловала его в щеку, не обращая внимания на короткую бородку, которую он теперь носил, а он уткнулся лицом ей в шею.

Когда он выпрямился, она обвила его торс ногами, продолжая покрывать лицо мелкими поцелуями и плакать. Он обхватил её бедра, сдерживая слезы и рвущиеся из груди рыдания.  
Наконец, ноги его подвели, и он опустился на пол, не выпуская её из объятий.

Она прижалась к нему и вновь поцеловала, все еще плача, и он тоже дал волю чувствам.

В конце концов, она уткнулась лицом ему в шею, как он прежде, и вдохнула его запах.

— Как… — спросил он в её волосы. — Как ты меня узнала?

— Твои глаза… — прошептала она ему в шею.

Она отстранилась, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на него, и с улыбкой сквозь слезы убрала волосы с его лица.

— Ни у кого нет таких глаз, как у тебя, Северус Снейп, — и, к его удивлению, поцеловала его еще раз. — А еще на моей памяти никто никогда не выглядел таким раздраженным при виде меня.

Он рассмеялся глубоким низким смехом, затем вновь прижал её к себе.

Благодаря всех известных богов за то, что позволили ему встретить одну несносную мелкую зубрилу.


	3. Глава 3

Он не видел её с тех пор, как покинул Хогвартс, сколько бы лет ни прошло.

Она училась на шестом курсе, когда вспыхнула эпидемия, значит, ей было около восемнадцати, если считать Маховик, выходит, сколько ей сейчас? Двадцать два года? Двадцать три?

В последний раз он её видел, когда она аппарировала вместе с другими студентами — крикуны напали на Хогвартс.

Она была ему так близка, несмотря на то, что они никогда не были чем-то большим, нежели учитель и ученица, но он понял, что не может реагировать иначе, и был рад дружеской поддержке.

«Где она была все это время? Была ли она одна?»

Ответ на первый вопрос он получил, когда позади послышалось легкое шевеление, он молниеносно среагировал и схватил биту, но Гермиона успокаивающе прикоснулась рукой к его щеке и грустно улыбнулась.

— Мамочка, — раздался тихий голосок, и сердце Северуса сжалось.

— Все в порядке, — мягко произнесла она, и наклонилась, чтобы вытащить кого-то из-под кровати.

Мальчик был маленький, достаточно мал, чтобы родиться уже после того, как началось… все это.

У него была копна ярко-рыжих волос. «Её и Уизли, все понятно».

А еще он тяжело дышал… слишком тяжело.

— Все в порядке, милый, этот человек мой друг, теперь дыши медленно, как я тебя учила.

«Друг».

Северус вообще не знал, что может кому-то быть другом.

Он не сводил с неё глаз, когда она присела на кровать, усадила ребенка себе на колени, прижала к груди и принялась показывать, как нужно медленно и глубоко дышать.

На его вопросительный взгляд она ответила одними губами: «Астма».

Ее взгляд казался довольно нервным, и не нужно было быть легиллиментом, чтобы уловить её волнение.

Мальчик был слабеньким, а слабость в такие времена была помехой.

«Может, она поэтому была одна? Они бросили её одну с ребенком?».

Северус время от времени встречался с людьми, и, кажется, все молча приняли одно негласное правило.

Мужчина, женщина, волшебник или маггл.

Дарвинизм в чистом виде, выживание сильнейших.

Отстав, остаешься позади.

***

 

Когда дыхание мальчика выровнялось, она прижала его к себе.

Мальчик слегка дрожал, он был бледен и выглядел болезненным.

Северус в этом возрасте выглядел почти так же.

Она достала из сумки поношенную толстовку и обернула в неё мальчика, надвинув капюшон ему на уши.

Затем обняла его, нежно укачивая.

Северус молча встал, дожидаясь, пока мальчик не погрузится в беспокойный сон.

Он приблизился к ней и присел на кровать.

— Вас здесь всего двое? — мягко спросил он.

Она кивнула.

— Давно?

— Годы.

— Его отец…?

— Мертв.

Мальчик зашевелился во сне, засопел, и она погладила его по спине.

— У вас есть лекарства? Ингаляторы? — мягко продолжил он расспросы.

Она выразительно хмыкнула и провела рукой по глазам, качая головой.

— Один, я пытаюсь использовать его только в крайних случаях, их становится все сложнее найти, и они не работают как прежде.

Он кивнул, глубоко вздохнул и выругался.

В этом определенно имелся здравый смысл, поскольку безопаснее всего добывать припасы было подальше от застроенных районов, где чаще встречались зараженные.

Идеально подошли бы станции технического обслуживания на автомагистралях, но вряд ли там бы удалось найти ингаляторы для астматиков. К тому же их срок годности не был вечным, расчет ведь был на то, что они будут использоваться и заменяться. Получается, имеющиеся в наличии препараты будут портиться, а так как производство остановилось…

— Он сможет идти?

Не похоже, чтобы у мальчика имелись проблемы с физическим развитием, но все же он был очень слаб.

— Да.

— Бежать?

— Н-нет… Я… я ношу его.

Он поскреб заросшее щетиной лицо и испустил еще один глубокий вздох.

Обернувшись к ней, он посмотрел ей в глаза.

Её спина напряглась, будто она готовилась к его следующим словам, словно к удару.

Он живо представил, как она будет защищаться.

Свирепая маленькая львица.

— Я крупнее, я понесу его, когда нам будет нужно выдвигаться. Я бы мог приготовить для него несколько бальзамов, если нам повезет найти необходимые для них растения. Они не так хороши, как зелья, но магия в том или ином виде привлечет крикунов.

Он заметил, как при этих словах напряжение спало, и она стала похожа на марионетку с обрезанными ниточками.

Обмякнув, она покрепче прижала к себе сидящего у нее на руках мальчика.

А потом, привалившись к боку Северуса, она спрятала лицо у него на груди и разрыдалась.

А он… он ничего не мог сделать, лишь обнять её и прижать к себе.


	4. Глава 4

После того, как она уложила ребенка, они сели и подсчитали припасы.

И Северус был поражен тем, насколько она ему доверяет.

Пайки и припасы достать было не просто трудно — они стали дороже золота.

Опустив арбалет, она стала уязвима.

Ему, мужчине, который выше и сильнее неё, ничто не мешало скрутить её и заполучить её припасы… или её саму.

От доверия такого уровня, вручавшего в его руки целых две жизни вместо одной, сердце Северуса сжалось.

Они объединили припасы, разложив их по двум сумкам так, чтобы одному из них хватило его доли, если вдруг со вторым что-то случится.

Нельзя складывать все яйца в одну корзину, так сказать: в случае потери сумки (или того, кто её нес), вторая станет бесполезна.

Он неохотно протянул ей свой поношенный рюкзак и жестом предложил взять её сумку.

— Если я понесу мальчику, тебе лучше взять рюкзак.

Если она и ощущала какую-то привязанность к своей сумке, как это случилось у него с рюкзаком, с которым он странствовал годы, то виду не подала. Он ожидал, что она станет спорить, но она лишь согласно кивнула.

Он ощутил болезненное удовольствие, обнаружив, что она, как и он, вела список известных «смертей».

Следующее, что они сделали — сравнили его.

И хотя обоим было больно видеть некоторым имена в списках друг у друга, порой незнание было еще хуже.

Профессор МакГонагалл — Мертва.  
Профессор Флитвик — Мертв.  
Джинни Уизли — Мертва.  
Рональд Уизли — Мертв.  
Перси Уизли — Мертв.  
Волдеморт — Мертв. 

Она шмыгнула носом, наткнувшись на имя МакГонагалл в его списке, утерла глаза рукавом и положила голову ему на плечо.

Следующие несколько имен заставили их помрачнеть.

Профессор Спраут — Крикунья. 

Ему было грустно узнать это, он даже сам шмыгнул носом. Она взяла его за руку и поцеловала в плечо. Спраут всегда хорошо, почти по-матерински, к нему относилась, была ласкова и добра даже к нелюдимому юноше, представить её крикуньей было больно, ведь в жизни она и мухи не обидела.

Хагрид — Крикун. 

Она заскулила и взглянула на него расшившимися глазами. Это огорчило её, ведь Хагрид на протяжении многих лет был ей верным другом, он служил живым напоминанием о проведенных в его хижине часах — он угощал её чаем, когда мальчишки не разговаривали с ней. Мысль о том, что гигант превратился в крикуна, была страшной сама по себе, и Снейп мрачно кивнул.

Альбус Дамблдор — Крикун. 

Это имя фигурировало в обоих списках — они оба находились в Хогвартсе, когда погиб директор, и оба ощущали боль потери.

Увидев следующие имена в её списке, он усадил её себе на колени и обнял, потому, что она дрожала как осиновый лист.

Мама и Папа — Инфицированы.  
Гарри Поттер — Крикун. 

***

 

Он сам проверил здание, проследил, как она укрепила входную дверь, загородив ее мебелью.  
Будучи сильнее, он и сам мог это сделать.

Даже если бы к ним вломились неприятели, им было бы сложно миновать баррикаду. Ветхая мебель была одним из плюсов этого старого терминала. Она выглядела по всем меркам уродливой и вышедшей из моды, но дерево было прочным, а также тяжелым, что делало эту мебель просто идеальной для баррикады. Бог знает, что бы им пришлось делать, если бы в их распоряжении была только современная мебель, вроде той, что продавалась в IKEA — она была не только легкой, как картон, но и такой же хрупкой.

Наверху располагались четыре окна, хотя добраться до них было не так легко, как до того, через которое влез Северус. Гермиона подтвердила его догадку, сказав, что через то самое окно они с Сэмом и проникли в терминал. Гермиона сказала, что мальчика зовут Сэмюэль, но звала его Сэмом.

Первым дело Снейп нашел лопату и выкопал под одним из окон большую яму, собираясь позаботиться в ближайшем будущем и об остальных окнах. Он рассчитывал, что это помешает магглам добраться до окон даже с помощью лестниц.

Недалеко от рельсов росла пара яблонь, на них росли настоящие, а не те несъедобные дикие яблоки, и рот Северуса наполнился слюной при одной мысли — съесть что-то не из консервной банки. Он предположил, что, возможно, у кого-нибудь из бывших владельцев терминала была привычка выбрасывать в окно яблочные огрызки. Гермиона призналась, что сохраняла яблочные семена, много их лежало у нее в сумке, и еще больше она посадила в округе, на будущее, для себя и других.

Когда Северус вернулся через верхнее окно, он передвинул огромный шкаф, чтобы забаррикадировать его.

Гермиону это обеспокоило, ведь, по сути, он намеревался замуровать их, но он напомнил о световом люке, до которого было не добраться снизу благодаря установленной магглами защите, призванной остановить воров, рискнувших покуситься на плитку.

Они смогли найти чердачную дверь, и Северус подсадил её, чтобы она смогла пройти.  
Когда она вернулась, они составили план.

Чердак не был жилым, там даже пола не было, только несколько досок над трубами, а жаль, но вот окно в крыше достаточно большое, чтобы они оба могли им воспользоваться, и замок оказался простым.

Так что днем можно будет пользоваться окном у желоба, а на ночь Северус забаррикадирует его тяжелым шкафом. На тот случай, если бы их все-таки нашли инфицированные или враждебно настроенные магглы, они могли бежать через чердак.

Постройка была маленькой, в конце концов, она предназначалась для хозяина станции.

Здесь была одна небольшая спальня, маленький рабочий кабинет, ванная, а внизу имелась кухонька.

Когда настало время ложиться спать, Гермиона устроила мальчика в мягком кресле и накрыла его лоскутным одеялом. Объяснила она это тем, что в полусидячем положении ему лучше дышится.

Когда она направилась к кровати, он собрался улечься на полу. И каково же было его удивление, когда она вцепилась ему в руку и потащила его к односпальной кровати.

В ту ночь его член был в ней.


	5. Глава 5

Ну, по крайней мере, он был у неё во рту.

Но выбирать не приходилось, а поскольку с тех пор, как женщина ему предлагала нечто подобное, прошло уже минимум лет десять, спорить Северус не стал.

Он удивился, когда она затащила его в постель, набросив сверху простыню, а когда она обняла его, его изумление не знало границ.

Она идеально уместилась у него в объятиях, касаясь макушкой его подбородка и прижимаясь всем своим миниатюрным телом к его груди.

Он едва не начал беспокоиться, как она отреагирует, случись ему возбудиться. С тех пор, как он в последний раз был с женщиной, прошло так много времени. Но, несмотря на то, что она была первой женщиной, с которой он был близок за долгое время, нельзя было отрицать её красоту. Прежде, чем его тело отреагировало на её тепло и он успел придумать подходящее извинение на такой случай, она прижалась лицом к его шее и поцеловала его, потом еще раз, поскольку возражать он не стал.

Уже этого хватило, чтобы он заинтересованно приподнял бровь, но когда её теплая маленькая ручка скользнула по его груди ниже и принялась теребить пряжку его ремня, он перехватил её запястье.

И увидел растерянность в янтарных глазах.

— В чем дело? — хрипло прошептал он.

Она просто смотрела на него в замешательстве, и он почувствовал, как внутри что-то оборвалось.

— Если это… Я не требую платы за защиту.

Злобный взгляд, ставший ответом, невольно напомнил ему о Минерве и почти заставил его улыбнуться.

— Хорошо, потому что я её и не предлагаю… и вообще, мне казалось, что мы собирались защищать друг друга, или мы забываем, кто кого застал врасплох? — прошипела она.

Слегка ухмыльнувшись, он выпустил её руку и постарался не выказывать своей радости от того, что она не убрала её с пряжки.

— Так в чем дело? — повторил он уже значительно мягче.  
— Благодарность? Облегчение? Забвение? Это так важно? — тихо спросила она.

Когда он не ответил, она застыла, не расстегнув ремень до конца.

— Однако… если ты не хочешь…

Полные сомнения слова, впрочем, тут же стихли, когда он вновь схватил ее за запястье, на сей раз для того, чтобы положить её руку на свой твердеющий под тканью член.

Её глаза широко распахнулись, а дыхание участилось, и она вновь занялась пряжкой ремня.  
Свитер он снял сам, пытаясь не стонать, когда ее пальцы задевали выпуклость, натянувшую его джинсы спереди, пока она расстегивала ширинку.

Они не стали снимать джинсы, просто приспустили их вместе с трусами.

Когда его возбужденный член высвободился из штанов, она крепко сжала его в руке, нимало не смущаясь, плюнула в ладонь и начала его дрочить.

Потребовалось лишь несколько движений, чтобы член встал.

— Не разбуди Сэма, — прошипела она и, прежде чем он успел спросить, что она имеет в виду, к его удивлению, скрылась под простыней.

Неуклюжая мастурбация в исполнении молодой красивой ведьмы уже его возбудила, поэтому он не сразу понял, что она собирается делать, а она тем временем прошептала легкое очищающее заклинание, а затем наполовину втянула его член в рот.  
Замычав от приятного удивления, он качнул бедрами навстречу её теплым губам, запустив пальцы в ее волосы.

Она сжала его ягодицу, царапнув ногтями в наказание за резкое движение.

— Прости, — шепнул он.

Он не злился, что она сперва произнесла очищающее заклинание, по правде говоря, он её за это не винил. Кругом было очень мало проточной воды, поэтому они оба выглядели не лучшим образом, вдобавок, день он провел за физическим трудом.

Обхватив основание члена, она медленно потянула его к себе и взяла в рот оставшуюся часть.

Она то сосала член, то облизывала чувствительную головку, а он запустил пальцы ей в волосы и пытался не опозориться, кончив слишком быстро.

Её свободная рука потянулась к его яйцам, и он решил, что в будущем, если она захочет, с радостью вычистит себя хоть проволочной мочалкой.

Тяжело вдыхая, чтобы заглушить стоны, он стиснул пальцы и принялся задавать ритм бедрами, но мягче, чем прежде. Она уловила намек и обхватила его ягодицы обеими ладонями, чтобы контролировать ритм толчков.

Он был слишком велик, чтобы она могла вобрать его целиком, но она очень старалась, время от времени даже заглатывая его.

Единственное, что он мог сделать – приглушить шум, который он производил, его и так слегка смущали животные звуки, которые вырывались у него, пока он осторожно толкался ей в рот.

Прошло постыдно мало времени, прежде чем он почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит. Слишком давно у него никого не было, и слишком велико было ее усердие. Через жалкие пять минут после того, как они начали, он высвободил руку из её волос и сжал ее плечо, предупреждая, что скоро достигнет пика.

К счастью, она решила переждать его оргазм и не выпустила член изо рта. Он резко дернулся, сбившись с ритма, когда его захлестнула волна наслаждения.

Он накрыл подушкой лицо, чтобы заглушить крик, когда он кончил в её теплый ждущий рот.

Она проглотила его сперму, отчего он снова застонал, и его обмякший член дрогнул, когда она выглянула из-под простыни, деликатно утирая губы ладонью.

Они вместе привели его одежду в порядок, а потом он вознамерился отплатить ей взаимностью, и она была удивлена, но удивлена приятно, будто не ожидала ничего подобного.

Он попытался снять с неё брюки, но она, краснея, остановила его и покачала головой.

Ему хотелось доставить ей удовольствие языком, учитывая, как хорошо она ему отсосала, но он решил не спорить.

Вместо этого он заключил её в объятия, и их ноги переплелись.

Он расстегнул её джинсы и, не снимая их, просунул руку внутрь.

Под таким углом было не слишком удобно, но он не жаловался.

Едва его холодные пальцы коснулись её разгоряченного лона, как она тут же зарылась лицом ему в грудь.

Он ласкал и дразнил ее, желая довести до оргазма.

Затем он попытался ввести палец внутрь неё, но она его остановила, и он вновь сосредоточил внимание на её клиторе.

Она задыхалась, совсем как он до этого, и он сдерживал самодовольную ухмылку, слыша, как она с трудом сдерживает тихое хныканье.

Она спрятала лицо у него на груди и комкала в пальцах складки его рубашки.

Её стоны так же распаляли его гордость, как недавно ее пальцы распаляли его удовольствие.

Её всхлипы стали выше, пальцы сжались крепче, а потом она уткнулась лицом ему в шею, чтобы заглушить стон, и кончила.

Они оба были удовлетворены и ощущали сонливость, поэтому, застегнув ее молнию, снова обнялись и устроились на постели поудобнее.

Они тихо болтали друг с другом обо всем и ни о чем, пока их не сморил сон.

Она поведала ему, что собиралась сделать до того, как все это началось, а он рассказал, как намеревался жить до того, как нашел их.

У шотландского побережья располагался остров под названием Эгг, о существовании которого едва ли кто-нибудь знал, ведь это не Манн или Арран.

Эгг был одним из самых маленьких шотландских островов. Его население составляло всего восемьдесят семь человек.

Он собирался как-нибудь добраться до острова и выждать, пока не умрут инфицированные.

К животным они не проявляли никакого интереса и питались исключительно людьми, соответственно, рано или поздно еда закончится и они умрут.

Северус нашел инфицированного и заманил в ловушку в прежнем своем убежище.

Тому понадобилось два месяца, чтобы умереть с голоду.

Все, что им было нужно — выждать.

Но глядя на спящую в его объятиях женщину и хрупкого мальчика в кресле, он знал: теперь он должен сделать так, как лучше для них всех. Вряд ли болезненный мальчик осилит путешествие на побережье.

Теперь он должен обеспечить их безопасность.


	6. Глава 6

Копая под окнами ямы, Северус погрузился в размышления.

Они в любом случае решили заколотить два окна досками, но ямы лишними не будут.

Будь это просто медлительные, неуклюжие и не способные на сложные действия инфицированные, Северус бы добавил авроров, чтобы защититься от магглов, а не морочился бы с ямами.

Отчаявшиеся магглы были опаснее, чем инфицированные — он рассеянно потёр шрам от пули на плече.

Но увы, главной проблемой оставались крикуны.

Конечно, это благо, что они не умели плавать, что делало план Северуса с Эггом осуществимым, однако крикуны были куда ловчее инфицированных.

Они могли бегать, лазать и открывать двери в случае нужды. Их влекла магия, будь это магические существа, объекты, здания или же волшебство в чистом виде.

К счастью, у волшебных существ был иммунитет к вирусу, ведь Пушистик и без того был достаточно опасен. Шрам на ноге был напоминанием о звере.

Хотя другие магические существа еще могли быть убиты инфицированными, которых они привлекали, единственными, кто рисковал превратиться, были те, кто являлся наполовину или больше человеком, как это произошло с полувеликаном Хагридом.

Крикуны могли чувствовать магию поблизости — в зависимости от силы этой магии, конечно.

Например, слабенькая «Алохомора», которую Северус использовал на двери, или очищающие чары, которые Гермиона использовала на нём, могут привлечь только находившихся поблизости крикунов. Они знали, что использовать такие заклинания более или менее безопасно — из дома открывался обзор минимум на полмили во все стороны, и они видели, что крикунов здесь нет.

А вот если Северус поставит антимаггловские чары, это привлечет крикунов, которые сейчас находятся далее чем в полумиле.

А аппарация? Крикуны в радиусе мили слетелись бы как мотыльки на пламя.  
Даже сами палочки манили крикунов, и Северус неохотно оставил свою дома, в Манчестере, когда покидал его.

Когда телевизор вышел из строя, инфекция уже распространилась по Европе и за её пределами…. Он часто спрашивал себя, удалось ли министерствам других стран что-нибудь предпринять. Хотя, судя по тому, сколько времени прошло, либо им пришлось так же худо, либо легче было бросить маленький островок, который звался Великобританией (и был первопричиной всего этого) гнить.

Инфекция начала распространяться, когда Гермиона училась на шестом курсе, после магических атак Волдеморта на Лондон, разрушивших статут Секретности.

По крайней мере, ему так и не пришлось убить Дамблдора. Тот погиб в Хогвартсе, который превратился в лагерь беженцев для аппарировавших ведьм и волшебников, когда напали крикуны.

***

 

Через некоторое время у него возникло знакомое ощущение, что за ним наблюдают.

Гермиона доверила ему присмотреть за мальчиком, а сама отправилась на охоту.

Она была меньше него и чертовски впечатляюще управлялась с арбалетом.

Мальчик был внутри, а он снаружи.

Убедившись, что поблизости нет подкрадывающегося крикуна, он взглянул на окно.

Два голубых глаза, глядевших на него, тут же исчезли, встретившись с его взглядом.

Посмеиваясь, он не сводил глаз с окна, а когда мальчик появился вновь, приподнял бровь и сделал вопросительное лицо.

В ответ ему досталась легкая ухмылка. Рассмеявшись про себя, он продолжил работу.

***

 

Он понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло, когда Гермиона, наконец, вернулась и едва не убила его в процессе.

— Похоже, у тебя появился фан-клуб…  
— ГОСПОДИ!

Он резко развернулся и замахнулся лопатой — только чтобы увидеть её ухмылку.

— Лежать, песик, если ты, конечно, хочешь кушать.

Она улыбалась, в её глазах плескалось лукавство.

— Ради Мерлина, женщина, не подкрадывайся так ко мне, я же мог тебя убить!

Он продемонстрировал ей лопату.

— Ага, — недоверчиво хмыкнула она, выразительно взглянув на другую руку, которую он прижимал к груди над сердцем. — Похоже, это ты сейчас грохнешься, а не я.

Он проследил за её взглядом и, нахмурившись, резко опустил руку, заставив Гермиону хихикнуть.

— Если Трусливый Лев закончил охранять логово… — она указала на кролика в руке. — Львица вернулась с охоты и принесла добычу.

Он понимал, что она специально заикнулась о Льве, желая ткнуть его в Слизерин, но перспектива съесть мясо… Настоящее, свежее, приготовленное мясо, не консервированное… он пропустил колкость мимо ушей.

— Да, дорогая, — сухо ответил он, отчего она вновь захихикала.

А когда он шлепнул её по заднице, пока она пробегала мимо, она просто расхохоталась и клюнула его в щеку.

***

 

Когда он осмотрел окрестности, они развели небольшой костер, чтобы приготовить кролика.  
К мясу они запекли пару яблок — их сок сделал вкус крольчатины еще насыщенней.

Северус едва не разрыдался, предвкушая настоящую пищу.

Она оторвала ломтик мяса и положила себе в рот, в то время как он потянулся к кроличьей ноге и выгнул бровь, увидев, что маленький мальчик копирует его движения.

Гермиона встретилась с ним взглядом, её губы слегка искривились в улыбке, а в глазах плясали искорки смеха.

Он откинулся назад, держа мясо в руке, мальчик последовал его примеру.

Затем он нарочно вытянул перед собой обе ноги, и это тоже было скопировано мальчиком.

Гермиона изо всех сил пыталась сдержать смех, её плечи дрожали от беззвучного веселья.  
Он встретился с ней взглядом и подмигнул, а потом подул на кроличью ногу и заставил ее «исчезнуть», вслед за чем притворился ужасно удивленным, рассматривая «пустые» руки.

Гермиона фыркнула в ладонь, взглянув на ошарашенного мальчика.

Не то чтобы Северус об этом распространялся, но он практиковал много «маггловской магии» в детстве: такие вещи, как карточные фокусы и прочие трюки, были абсолютно неподвластны пониманию чистокровных волшебников, но весьма полезны для шпиона.

Мальчик посмотрел на него большими глазами, а затем перевел взгляд на свой кусок. Северус удивился, когда, вместо того, чтобы попытаться повторить его движение, он разделил кроличью ногу пополам и предложил ему часть.

Гермиона подарила ему грустную улыбку, от которой у него ком встал в горле, и он вернул предложенный кусок, а затем заставил свою ножку «появиться» у мальчика из-за уха.

Мальчик посмотрел на Северуса так, словно тот был Мерлином, и следующие несколько минут дул на свою порцию, пока Гермиона не велела ему её попросту съесть.

А когда мальчик встал еще за одним куском, Северус был ошарашен, увидев, что на этот раз ребенок сел рядом с ним.

На губах Гермионы появилась поощрительная улыбка, отчего Северус ощутил удовлетворение.

Впервые за много лет все было не так уж и плохо.

***

 

В ту ночь он вновь очутился в объятиях горячей маленькой ведьмочки.

Она поцеловала его в щеку, провела пальцами по его груди и животу вниз и сжала его член.

По молчаливому соглашению они не рисковали более использовать магию, поэтому его более чем устроило, что она довела его до разрядки руками, целуя и покусывая его шею.

И снова он вернул услугу — на этот раз опрокинул её на спину и сунул руку ей в штаны, прижав к матрасу своим весом, покрывая ее шею поцелуями и легкими укусами.

Она стонала и скулила, раздвигая ноги настолько широко, насколько могла, пока он дразнил её влажное лоно.

И если по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств он положил голову ей на грудь, пытаясь отдышаться, и обдал горячим дыханием ее соски, отчего она выгнулась… кто он такой, чтобы отказывать ей в подобной малости? Другую руку он сунул ей под рубашку и накрыл ладонью ее грудь под лифчиком.

Прижатая его телом, с одной его рукой у неё в штанах, а другой на груди, она бурно кончила, прикусив его плечо.

И это снова возбудило его на раз.

У него опять встал, но она устала, поэтому он начал дрочить себе сам… и приятно удивился, когда она потянула другую его руку к своей груди и позволила ему ласкать свои соски, пока он доводил себя до оргазма.

Они убрали все следы страсти, после чего она проверила, как там Сэм, и вновь уснула в его объятиях.


	7. Глава 7

На следующие несколько недель они настолько погрузились в повседневные дела, ставшие невероятно домашними, что почти забыли о нынешнем состоянии этого бренного мира.

А меж тем проблема реально существовала.

Северус укреплял ограду вокруг дома. Он таскал сосновые ветки и, заточив, вставлял в землю по периметру.

Сэм пек куличики, но тут вдруг отвлекся и указал на что-то.

Северус обернулся и почувствовал, как в желудке образовался ком.

Вдалеке, прорываясь сквозь деревья, можно было разглядеть фигуры… Инфицированные.

И их много.

Имея дело с одним или несколькими Инфицированными, можно их обогнать или перехитрить.

А это… толпа.

Некий стадный инстинкт заставил их объединиться, и они образовали толпу, которая путешествовала в поисках пищи.

Позабыв о ветках, Северус метнулся к Сэму и перебросил его через плечо, не обращая внимания на его хихиканье.

Стену он преодолел быстрее, чем когда-либо прежде, быстро отдал Сэма Гермионе, поджидающей у окна. Она услышала шум, когда он бросил ветки, и приготовилась к чему угодно.

Позаботившись о мальчике, он передвинул комод к окну, забаррикадировав его.

За ночь подтянулись другие Инфицированные, и когда они проснулись утром, то были полностью окружены.

Гермиона обеспокоенно посмотрела на Северуса, а Сэм расплакался. Тогда Северус просто прижал к себе обоих, обещая защитить.

***

 

Северус впервые за минувшие годы слегка поправился. Спать он ложился в ждущие объятия горячей маленькой ведьмочки, и голодные рези в желудке, ставшие его спутником, отступили.

С тех пор, как они обосновались в домике на железнодорожной станции, они жили хорошо благодаря яблоням и охотничьим способностям Гермионы, приносившей свежее мясо, но теперь, когда они сидели на пайках, их число стремительно иссякало.

Они смогли залечь почти на две недели.

Две недели ушло на то, чтобы толпа инфицированных миновала дом.

Сэм рвался на волю сильнее всех.

Большую часть жизни мальчик провел в пути и сейчас не мог понять, почему они заперты в комнате, ведь прежде ничего подобного не было.

Он расстраивался и громко плакал, пока Гермиона со слезами на глазах не успокоила его заклинанием, ослабленным Империо, поскольку она волновалась, что у него начнется приступ астмы.

Северус прижал к груди притихшего, но все еще всхлипывающего мальчика, пока тот не уснул.

Плакала и Гермиона, чувствуя вину за свои действия, Северус не позволял ей винить себя, заключив в объятия обоих.

***

 

Когда опасность миновала и появилась возможность выйти, они двинулись в город.  
Им были нужны припасы, припасы, которые продержатся.

Мясо и яблоки — это прекрасно, но нужно нечто не скоропортящееся, что не пропадет дольше, чем несколько дней, на случай нашествия еще одной толпы инфицированных. Сухие продукты и консервы, которых у них сейчас очень мало.

Было безмолвно решено идти вместе.

Им было нужно быть вместе.

Придя с юга, Северус знал, что ничего там не осталось, Гермионе было известно то же самое о восточной стороне, поэтому они двинулись на север.

Они с трудом смогли определиться, что брать с собой, а что оставлять.

В итоге кое-что оставили в доме, но большинство вещей поволокли на себе.

И решиться оставить их временный дом пустым тоже было непросто.

Всегда существовала вероятность, что его кто-нибудь обнаружит, и обоснуется внутри.

Все, что было нужно Гермионе во время этого разговора — каменный взгляд Северуса, так что она попросту стиснула челюсть и кивнула.

Посыл был ясным.

Если бы пришлось, он бы убил ради них. Ради их безопасности.

А Гермиона позволила бы ему это.

Они не хотели никому вредить, но собственная безопасность превыше всего, и если кто-либо попытается отнять их убежище, он дорого поплатится за это.

***

 

Они пришли в деревню примерно через час ходьбы и уже собирались уходить, но увидели знаки.

Первое, что они сделали — взобрались на огромный дуб и принялись слушать.

Так они провели добрую четверть часа.

Разобрали какие-то шаркающие звуки, должно быть, зверь или несколько инфицированных.

Но не было голосов, а шаги явственно принадлежали человеку.

И, самое главное, не было слышно воя.

По истечении пятнадцати минут Гермиона спустилась и бегом ринулась в деревню, не обращая внимания на беспокойство Северуса.

Он лучше дрался и физически был сильнее, но она была меньше, ловчее и проворнее.

Спустя пять мучительных минут ожидания она вернулась и кивнула. Северус спустился с дерева и направился к Гермионе с Сэмом на плечах.

Они добрались только до двух первых домов, прекрасно осознавая, что уже достаточно времени провели вдали от своего безопасного убежища.

Наполнив рюкзаки, они медленно направились к выходу, Сэм захотел идти сам, Гермиона взяла его за руку, а Северус шагал следом, позволив Сэму очутиться между ними.

Когда они подошли к своему дому, первым вперед пошел Северус.

Как только он убедился, что в здании безопасно, они тут же забаррикадировали дверь изнутри.

Сэм уже устал, для него это был долгий день, и он вскоре уснул.

Гермиона отнесла его на кровать, а затем столкнулась в коридоре с Северусом.

***

 

Она повернулась к двери спальни.

Её голова и ладони были прижаты к стене рядом с запертой дверью, она несколько раз глубоко вдохнула.

Северусу не нужно было объяснять её состояние, отчего она дрожит и так дышит.

Облегчение.

Они были дома. Они были в безопасности.

Сегодня столько всего могло пойти не так.

Но все же они вновь очутились здесь.

Он подошел вплотную, стоя на волосок от неё.

И, едва прижал её к себе, как с её губ сорвался мягкий стон.

Его левая рука очутилась за её спиной, в то время как правая ласкала её грудь.

Он знал, что ей нужно.

Грубым движением он запустил руку ей в джинсы, стягивая их, пока они не обнажили ягодицы.

Он со стоном терся затвердевшим членом о её попку, а руку сунул ей в трусики.

Её стон был глубоким и низким, он ощутил, что она слегка сдвинула ноги.

Он сильнее вжался в неё сзади, наслаждаясь трением, а, когда он ласкал её, то игриво покусывал за плечо.

Её руки и лоб все еще были прижаты к стене, она продолжала стонать и задыхаться от его прикосновений.

Вдруг она попятилась назад, но он подтолкнул её вперед, сильнее прижав к стене, она застонала, изогнувшись в его руках.

Ей не потребовалось много времени, чтобы достичь пика наслаждения, и вот он уже стонал, ощущая, как её тело дрожит от оргазма.

Едва к ней вернулся разум, как она тут же подтянула джинсы и опустилась перед ним на колени.

Настал его черед класть руку на стену, когда она извлекла его член из штанов и тут же обхватила губами.

На сей раз она не стала возиться с очищающим заклинанием, а тут же взяла в рот.

Восторженно шипя, он не мог сдержаться, и его бедра стали качаться в такт её движениям.

Она двигалась с ним так слаженно, что он вскоре выдохнул ее имя, предупреждая.

Он вновь кончил ей в рот, и она вновь проглотила его сперму, затем выпрямилась, а вот его ноги держали с трудом.

Стоя перед ним, она рассеянно заправила прядь его волос за ухо, и он взглянул на неё.

Ему не давало покоя то мгновение, когда она побежала в деревню.

«Я чуть не потерял её сегодня». 

Он сжал её в своих объятиях.

Крепко прижимая ее к себе, прижимаясь лицом к её волосам и вдыхая её запах.

А она… она обнимала его в ответ, так же сильно, как и он ее.


	8. Глава 8

Он не знал, сколько времени они прожили в станционном домике.  
Недели? Месяцы? Полгода?   
Прежде он никогда не останавливался в одном месте так надолго.  
Сэм рос с каждым днем, и Северус задавался вопросом, почему мальчик не разговаривает.   
Он слышал, как Сэм называл Гермиону мамой, но в остальном он лишь издавал непонятное ворчание и жестикулировал.   
− Он плохо слышит, насколько я могу судить, он как минимум наполовину глухой. Он переболел зимой, когда был совсем маленьким, и до конца не оправился. Уверена, он читает по губам… Хотела бы я выучить язык жестов, чтобы научить его, но… − она пожала плечами и грустно улыбнулась, а он прижал её к себе.   
Обнял и больше не задавал вопросов.   
Но с тех пор он следил, чтобы Сэм смотрел на него, когда он говорил, чтобы мальчик наверняка его понял. 

***

Они продолжали находить утешение в объятиях друг друга, хотя Северус колебался.  
Все дело было в утешении. Наверняка. Она его ласкала, отсасывала, а он пальцами доводил её до оргазма.   
Дальше этого они никогда не заходили, а еще никогда не целовались в губы.   
Но, боги, как он хотел этого.   
Он видел, какой женщиной она стала.   
Неистовой, смелой, защищающей.  
Они обсуждали зелья, чары, арифмантику, алхимию… говорили о чем угодно, лишь бы мозги не заржавели.   
Он чувствовал, как сжимается его сердце, когда она ускользала из поля зрения.  
Он попытался заткнуть предательские мысли.  
Для неё он был лишь средством отвлечься… кем-то, кому она могла доверять, с кем могла сбежать от действительности, а не серьезным партнером.   
Он был… удобен.   
Он пытался не дать этой мысли ранить себя. 

***

Никто из них не отдавал отчета, сколь многое может измениться между ними.   
Они еще раз сходили в деревню. И вновь решили не разделяться.   
Деревня находилась в часе ходьбы от дома. Слишком далеко для одного, поэтому они отправились вместе.  
По пути домой они решили сделать крюк в сторону реки, чтобы набрать воды и искупаться.   
Именно там они наткнулись на… других.   
Северус лишь выругался, увидев группу магглов на другом берегу.   
Рев воды заглушал их приближение, поэтому увидели они их лишь когда приблизились.   
Река была шириной всего двадцать футов, но он среагировал молниеносно: прикрыл собой Гермиону и оттащил прочь Сэма… казалось, опасность была всего в паре шагов.   
У него в руке была дубина, у Гермионы арбалет. Она стояла боком, желая удостовериться, что никто не сможет зайти сзади.   
Хотя по их тревожным выражениям лиц было понятно: то, что они встретились, не более чем случайность.   
В группе было четыре парня и две девушки примерно возраста Гермионы, и вдруг один из ребят окликнул её. В его речи был слышен заметный ирландский акцент.   
− Постой-ка… Гермиона?   
Остальные, явно магглы, вопросительно посмотрели на своего лидера.   
Рука Гермионы на арбалете не дрогнула.   
− Симус?   
Мальчик-полукровка вырос в мире магглов, поэтому ему было легко стать для них своим.   
Он вырос с тех пор, как Северус видел его в последний раз, хотя и не стал таким высоким, как Северус.   
Он спрятал мальчика себе за спину.   
− Это… сын Рона?   
− Да.   
− А Рон?   
− Мертв.   
Мальчик мрачно кивнул.   
− А остальные?   
Она рассказала ему о себе и об их с Северусом списке, он смог добавить еще несколько имен.

Дин Томас.   
Падма и Паварти.   
Ханна Эббот. 

Все это время рука Гермионы по-прежнему сжимала арбалет.   
Пока она общалась с Симусом, кругом царила тишина.   
− Поблизости есть крикуны?   
− Не видели ни одного. Но недавно проходила толпа инфицированных. Огромная.   
− Куда они направились?  
− На восток.   
− Сколько?  
− Сотни.   
Послышалась ругань: было ясно, куда они направлялись.   
Затем он недоверчиво посмотрел на Северуса и был не единственным, кто сделал это.   
− С вами обоими все в порядке?   
Было очевидно: он имеет в виду Гермиону и Сэма, это была шпилька в адрес Северуса.   
− Да.   
Долгая пауза…  
− Хотите к нам присоединиться?   
У Северуса свело желудок. Вот оно… здесь она может покинуть его.  
Симус был её другом, он учился на Гриффиндоре, они ровесники.   
Они сильная группа, к тому же там есть и другие девушки.   
Он сглотнул ком в горле и отошел в сторону.   
Если она намерена уйти, он не станет её удерживать.   
− Нет, спасибо, нам и так хорошо, но, думаю, вам лучше уйти.   
Это был не вопрос.   
И сердце Северуса забилось чаще.  
«Она выбрала меня».  
Было ясно: они этого не ожидали, и теперь некоторые стали коситься на свое оружие и сумки.   
Северус перекинул дубину через плечо, а Гермиона вставила стрелу.   
Симус сделал небольшой жест, покачал головой, и остальные отошли.   
− Еще увидимся.   
− Да.   
− Говоришь, на восток?   
− Именно.

***

Он не опускал оружие, пока они не скрылись из виду.   
Когда он все же это сделал, то тут же поднял мальчика и перешел на легкий бег, им не нужно было объяснять друг другу, что они возвращаются в станционный домик окольным путем.   
Они оба инстинктивно двигались в одном направлении, и у них не было ни малейшего желания впускать в свой огороженный мирок кого-то еще.   
Путь пролегал через большое поле: если кто-то захочет проследить за ними, он не останется незамеченным.   
Конечно, вскоре они заметили, что за ними следует мальчик.   
Они продолжили нарезать круги по выбранным наугад извилистым тропкам и через лес, пока не удостоверились, что потеряли хвост. Затем вернулись к реке и немного прошли по воде, чтобы не оставлять следов.   
Едва они добрались до станционного домика, Северус дважды проверили все укрепления и удостоверился, что шкаф баррикадирует окно.   
Когда Сэм поужинал, Гермиона уложила его спать.   
Убедившись, что мальчик заснул, она потащила Северуса в кровать.   
Этой ночью они впервые поцеловались.   
По-настоящему поцеловались.   
Северус грелся теплом женщины, лежавшей в его объятиях.   
«Я не просто… удобен. Она выбрала меня».


	9. Глава 9

Северуса разрывало.  
С одной стороны, его жизнь никогда не была лучше, чем сейчас.  
У него была красавица-ведьма, горячая и умная. Она оспаривала его интеллектуальное превосходство, охотно развлекала его и добросовестно заботилась о нем. Помимо этого, она еженощно согревала его сердце и постель.  
Также он привязался к её сыну. Мальчик явно был неглуп и не боялся его. Несмотря на то, что он был потомком Уизли, он боготворил Северуса и смотрел на него, как если бы тот был самим Мерлином во плоти.  
У них был «дом», если можно так назвать станционный домик, но здесь было безопасно. Чего не скажешь о доме, в котором он вырос. Здесь у него были еда, кров, безопасность и комфорт.  
Так откуда взялись противоречивые ощущения? Дело в том, что он испытывал укол вины за свое счастье. Наступил «конец света», а он счастлив, играя в «дом» и «семью». Ему казалось неправильным быть счастливым, когда весь мир погряз в дерьме.  
Это продолжалось довольно долго, наконец, Гермиона заподозрила неладное и спросила, в чем дело. Она едва не плакала, и он понял, что, должно быть, его плохое настроение так на неё повлияло. Она боялась, что он несчастлив, может, даже хочет уйти. Он доверился ей, рассказал о своих переживаниях по поводу мира.  
− Да пошел он на хуй, этот мир! – решительно ответила она, и он отшатнулся, будто она его ударила. – Серьезно, Северус, что сделал для нас этот ебаный мир? Мы оба большую часть жизни провели, сражаясь со злом в любой его ипостаси, прежде чем случился весь этот пиздец. Просто теперь появилось еще и это, теперь нам надо бороться с этим, но тебе внезапно хочется чувствовать себя виноватым потому, что тебе, несмотря на все это, хорошо? Ну уж нет. На хуй. Кто знает, когда жизнь вновь насрет на нас? Мы должны тупо наслаждаться ею, пока можем.  
И все. Он заключил её в объятия и поцеловал столь страстно, что им обоим не хватило дыхания. Сэм захихикал, глядя на них, и вскоре хихиканье переросло в пронзительный смех, когда Северус зарычал, поймал мальчишку и поднял вверх тормашками, а Гермиона начала щекотать сына в его объятиях. 

***

Хотя Гермиона и Северус по-прежнему не занимались сексом, каждую ночь они становились все ближе и ближе. Каждую ночь они страстно целовались и доставляли друг другу удовольствие. Ей не терпелось его ублажить, и она охотно брала в рот его член или доводила его до экстаза рукой, а потом он ласкал её, доводя до оргазма. Однако она по-прежнему не позволяла ему ничего сверх этого.  
Он тосковал по ней. Не физически, хотя его тело ныло, когда она прижималась к нему, но эмоционально. Он жаждал добиться логического завершения их отношений. Но он не был ублюдком и понимал: очевидно, у неё имеются причины сдерживать физическую близость, и не торопил её, хотя не мог ничего поделать с тем, что каждую ночь обнимал её чуть крепче, чем в предыдущую.  
Когда им требовались припасы, они отправлялись в деревню и каждый раз заходили немного дальше, чем в прошлый. К огромному восторгу Сэма они обнаружили небольшую игровую площадку, и, после того, как Северус тщательно проверил её на предмет безопасности, они недолго там побыли, катая мальчика на качелях и наблюдая, как он спускается с горки. Горка была безопасной, а вот лестница уже сгнила, поэтому Сэм после каждого спуска, широко улыбаясь и протягивая руки, мчался к Северусу, и он поднимал мальчика наверх.  
Именно во время одного из таких путешествий они обнаружили небольшой магазин, деревня была маленькой, и, судя по всему, инфицированные захватили ее довольно быстро. Жители деревни не были готовы, потому большинство зданий не пострадали. Не было времени ни на панику, ни на грабежи.  
Северусу на глаза попалась полка с детскими игрушками и книгами. Он сложил их на полу и позвал Сэма, чтобы тот выбрал, что ему нравится, и уложил в свой маленький рюкзачок. Гермиона проверяла медицинские принадлежности, кое-что откладывала, поскольку было неразумно хранить все в одном месте. Лучше было некоторые оставить здесь, на случай, если вдруг придется бежать из станционного домика – тогда не придется бросать все, так что они взяли только самое необходимое и чуть-чуть про запас, а остальные вещи спрятали за полкой, чтобы при необходимости можно было вернуться и забрать их.  
Именно во время этих сборов Северус обратил внимание, что она рассматривает какую-то коробку. Заинтересовавшись, он подошел поближе. Она вспыхнула, столкнувшись с его взглядом, и отвернулась, но не остановилась.  
«Презервативы», − сообразил он. Она искала презервативы.  
Он бросил на неё пылкий взгляд, её щеки залил прелестный румянец, потом она принялась смущенно запихивать коробку в сумку. Перехватив её руку, он остановил её и положил коробку на место. Она вопросительно и почти с обидой взглянула на него, а он ухмыльнулся, достал другую коробку и вручил ей. Презервативы на размер больше. Он приподнял бровь, а она снова покраснела, сунув их в сумку, потом запихнула еще одну коробку. Он хохотнул и не сдержал смеха, когда она прихватила несколько полосок воска и лезвий.  
Затем взглянула на него и швырнула ему в голову мужской дезодорант. Он ухмыльнулся, пока не увидел название фирмы. «Олд Спайс». Она приподняла бровь, он нахмурился.  
После этого он бросил в сумку бутылку кондиционера, отнюдь не скрытно проведя пальцами по волосам.  
Она нахмурилась, но потом её губы дрогнули в улыбке.  
Война продолжалась.  
Сделав несколько шагов назад, она захватила мужскую бритву. И выразительно провела ладонью по своему подбородку.  
Он уныло улыбнулся, идя ей навстречу – справедливое замечание, нельзя не признать, учитывая, что с недавних времен он стал напоминать Гриззли Адамса.  
Он запустил в неё женским дезодорантом, она ухмыльнулась и поставила его на полку, взяв себе другой, получше.  
Она с ухмылкой бросила в него коробкой с черной краской для волос, он заметно поседел, впрочем, как и она, стресс изменил их, так что он тщетно пытался вырвать серебряные нити из своей гривы цвета воронова крыла.  
Подойдя ближе, он прихватил еще упаковку таблеток. На коробочке значилось, что они растительные и облегчают симптомы ПМС.  
Она фыркнула, но не стала артачиться: она была просто ужасающа во время ПМС.  
Она прижалась к стене, запустила в него пакетиком и дразняще улыбнулась.  
Он взял пакетик и с рычанием швырнул на пол, прижав её к стене и закрыв ей рот поцелуем.  
− Будто мне когда-нибудь понадобятся стимуляторы с тобой, ведьма, − выдохнул он. – Я едва от тебя оторваться могу.  
Они целовались страстно и жаляще, она запустила руку ему в волосы, как вдруг он застыл, услышав подозрительный шум.  
Отстранился и взглянул на неё.  
− Гермиона, что было…  
Он не договорил, поскольку в то же мгновение увидел развязную ухмылку, и Гермиона хлопнула его по щеке. Рукой, в которой была пена для бритья.  
Поначалу он так растерялся, что не знал, как реагировать, пока не увидел, что она заразительно хохочет, затем схватил банку, запихнул ей под рубашку и сдавил.  
Она завизжала, ощутив ледяной спрей, и высвободилась из его объятий, задирая рубашку, чтобы выяснить, что это.  
Блестки. Это был детский блестящий лак для волос, и она вся была в блестках.  
Она хотела накинуться на него, как вдруг что-то мокрое попало ей в лицо.  
Обернувшись, они увидели Сэма, который от души веселился, когда Гермиона поднесла руку к липкой щеке.  
Северус тоже рассмеялся, да так, что на ногах не устоял. Сэм тут же устроился у него на коленях, и они вместе хохотали над шокированной Гермионой, которая в конце концов поддалась общему веселью и присела на пол рядом с ними.  
Мальчик запустил в неё «Лизуном» − детской игрушкой. Он нашел тюбик желатинового цветного вязкого вещества, жутко липкого и вязкого. Но тюбик был старый: он развалился на куски, врезавшись ей в щеку, и заляпал ее слизью.  
Собрав с рубашки пригоршню слизи, Гермиона бросила ее в Сэма, который попытался увернуться, но в него тут же полетела пена, которую Северус вытер с лица.  
Так они втроем и сидели в заброшенном магазинчике, смеясь и дурачась друг с другом.


	10. Глава 10

Стояло позднее лето, солнце припекало, пока они шагали по малозаметной дороге.  
Сэм стал намного лучше себя чувствовать с тех пор, как Северус занялся приготовлением бальзамов, которые Гермиона втирала мальчику в грудь.  
Конечно, он был не полностью здоров, как любой другой его ровесник, но все же это уже был не тот бледный мальчик болезненного вида, которого впервые увидел Северус.  
Возвращаясь обратно, они остановились у реки, чтобы воспользоваться туалетными принадлежностями, недавно украденными из деревенского магазина.  
Северус постарался скрыть смех, когда она велела ему отвернуться, и сделал вид, что не слышал её болезненного стона, когда она сдирала восковые полоски с ног.  
Его больше заботило то, что Гермиона впервые разделась до нижнего белья, когда купалась.  
О, он видел её трусики прежде и её грудь, скрытую бюстгальтером, но не одновременно. И не при свете дня.  
Сейчас он впервые смог оценить по достоинству её формы.  
Сэма Гермиона уже искупала, и теперь он плескался на мелководье, забавляясь с плавающей резиновой уткой, которую стащил в магазине.  
Северус был без рубашки и пытался побриться, глядя в воду вместо зеркала и исподтишка поглядывая на Гермиону.  
Порезавшись, он зашипел и зарычал от досады на себя, почувствовав, как выступает кровь.  
Гермиона обернулась и подошла, когда он споласкивал бритву в воде.  
Теплая рука коснулась его обнаженной груди, и, подняв голову, он увидел Гермиону, стоящую прямо перед ним.  
Её бледная кожа, казалось, сияла на солнце из-за нежелающих смываться блесток, которые он распылил на неё.  
Она была похожа на лесную фею или на нимфу.  
Только когда её маленькая ручка потянулась к его лицу, он осознал, что она отняла у него бритву.  
И слегка приподнял подбородок, позволив ей провести лезвием по его челюсти.  
Их горячие взгляды встретились, и он ощутил прикосновение её затвердевших, несмотря на летнюю жару, сосков к своей груди.  
Он знал, что она сейчас так же ощущает прикосновение его набухшего члена, к счастью, его черные штаны скроют это от Сэма.  
Позволив себе небольшую вольность, он провел пальцами по бархатистой коже её спины, а потом сжал её ягодицы и притянул к себе.  
За эти годы она, как и он, получила множество шрамов, однако ни один из них не умалял её красоты.  
Закончив с бритьем, она велела ему сполоснуть лицо, что он и сделал, нырнув с головой туда, где поглубже. Гермиона приблизилась к нему, но едва она шевельнулась, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними, как у него кровь застыла в жилах.  
Он услышал радостный крик. Оттуда, с берега, где был Сэм.  
− Эй, эй, эй! – мальчик улыбался и махал рукой.  
Обращаясь к неотвратимо приближающемуся к нему крикуну. 

***

− СЭМ! – взревел Северус и бросился к берегу.  
Вместо того чтобы ринуться наутек, как надеялся Северус, мальчик лишь слегка повернул голову и в замешательстве взглянул на него, когда он вышел из воды.  
Он слышал крик Гермионы позади, но все потеряло очертания, когда крикун потянулся к Сэму, который все еще смотрел на Северуса и не осознавал опасность.  
В детстве Северус никогда не играл в футбол, как большинство британских мальчишек. Зато он играл в регби. И сейчас это пригодилось: он бросился на крикуна и швырнул на землю.  
Он был без рубашки, оружия в пределах досягаемости тоже не было, крикун извивался, пытаясь вонзить в него зубы. Поблизости на песчаном берегу реки не было даже палки побольше, чтобы вооружиться ею.  
До него донесся вопль Сэма, и он замер, услышав щелчок выстрела из арбалета, и, поскольку крикуну это не повредило (Гермиона никогда не промахивалась), он понял, что где-то поблизости должен быть еще один.  
Заворчав, он схватил первый попавшийся мелкий обломок и запихнул в рот крикуну – зубы того инстинктивно сомкнулись на нем.  
Повалив крикуна, он ударил его кулаком в челюсть, закрыв рот и глаза от возможного попадания крови, чтобы самому не заразиться.  
Он бил вновь и вновь, пока не ощутил, что тело под ним больше не шевелится, и лишь тогда вытер лицо и открыл глаза.  
Череп твари был проломлен, и она была мертва. По-настоящему мертва. Уничтожение мозга – единственный способ убить их навсегда.  
Он стремительно встал и огляделся, ища Гермиону, обнимающую плачущего Сэма, потом увидел еще одного мертвого крикуна у их ног. Промеж его глаз торчал арбалетный болт.  
В отличие от того, которого убил он – еще достаточно свежего, чтобы сойти за человека для неопытного глаза или для маленького мальчика вроде Сэма, тот, которого подстрелила Гермиона, был старым и гнилым. Он явно был мертв уже очень давно.  
Когда Сэм увидел Северус, он громко заревел и заметался в объятиях Гермионы, пытаясь сбежать.  
До Северуса дошло, что он, должно быть, весь в крови и Сэм, по всей видимости, испугался его. Эта мысль болезненно отозвалась внутри.  
Снова зайдя в воду, он тщательно смыл с себя кровь, убедившись, что больше нигде ничего не осталось, затем подобрал рубашку, оделся и подошел к ним.  
Северус поразился, когда рыдающий мальчик вместо того, чтобы испуганно отпрянуть, протянул к нему руки.  
Он без колебаний взял мальчика за руку и ощутил прикосновение его пальцев на лице и шее. Продолжая плакать, мальчик несколько раз поцеловал его в щеку, затем уткнулся лицом в шею и крепко обнял.  
Северус сжал мальчика в объятиях и спрятал лицо в его волосах, вдыхая его запах, чувствуя, как дрожит его хрупкое тельце, но адреналин постепенно начинал спадать.  
«Его чуть не убили, поскольку ты был слишком занят у реки, пялясь на сиськи его матери».  
Гермиону тоже трясло, но она уже успела одеться, она подошла к ним и обняла его за талию, прижавшись лицом к его плечу.  
− Я думал, он боится меня, − тихо сказал он ей, все так же обнимая плачущего мальчика.  
− Он думал, что тебя укусили, − шепнула она. – Он не сообразил, что это крикун, пока ты на него не накинулся, − пояснила она, подтвердив его прежние подозрения.  
− Он не боится магглов? – осторожно спросил Северус. – Не этого… хотя с чего бы ему испугаться, когда мы не испугались в тот раз?  
Он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на кровавое месиво, совсем недавно бывшее крикуном, но одежда кое о ком ему напомнила.  
− Этот был с Симусом? – спросил он, и она кивнула.  
− У него нога была забинтована, я заметила, он хромал, когда мы их видели.  
На ноге трупа действительно была окровавленная повязка.  
− Должно быть, он отстал, − тихо произнесла она, ему оставалось только кивнуть.  
− Пошли домой, − сказал он, и она взяла вещи и арбалет, поскольку Северус все еще держал Сэма.  
Сэм по-прежнему шмыгал носом, но наотрез отказался выпускать Северуса. А Северус с удивлением осознал, что испытывает то же чувство.


	11. Глава 11

Только когда они вернулись домой, Северус понял, как ему повезло.  
Не только из-за Сэма, но из-за самого себя.  
Когда они лежали в постели, Гермиона ласкала его лицо рукой, будто стремясь сохранить в памяти его черты, и тут наткнулась на небольшой порез от бритвы.  
Только когда взгляд её расширившихся глаз встретился с его, он вдруг полностью осознал опасность.  
Когда он закрыл глаза и отвернулся от крикуна, которого забил до смерти, он инстинктивно повернулся вправо… вся левая сторона его лица и вся грудь были в крови. Случись ему в тот миг повернуться влево… тогда бы окровавлена была правая сторона. Та, где порез. Он мог заразиться.  
В ту ночь они не занимались любовью, хотя почти не спали. Они просто обнимались, вдыхая запах друг друга.  
Они медленно, будто изучая, ласкали лица друг друга.  
Сэму ночью приснился кошмар, и он заполз к ним в кровать в объятия Северуса. Он проснулся с мальчиком на груди.  
А на следующий день Северус заболел. Ощущения были как при тяжелой форме гриппа, но им с Гермионой не нужно было ничего говорить друг другу. С тоскливым взором он собрал сумку и на другой же день покинул станционный домик. Сэм плакал и рвался поцеловать его на прощание, то, что его оттолкнули, разбило ему сердцу.  
Никогда в жизни он так истово не молился, как сейчас, моля о том, чтобы это был всего лишь грипп.  
Три дня он провел в фургоне, мучаясь неизвестностью. Когда на третий день жар спал, он разрыдался от облегчения.  
На четвертый день он вернулся в станционный домик. Увидев его, Гермиона подняла арбалет дрожащими руками и направила на него.  
Увидев его улыбку, она отшвырнула оружие и бросилась в его объятия так же, как в первый день их встречи.  
Она целовала его, их слезы облегчения перемешались. Спустя минуту он поставил её на землю, и тут маленькая фигурка с такой силой врезалась в его ноги, что оба повалились оземь.  
На сей раз мальчика никто не отговаривал, и он запечатлевал на его лице мокрые детские поцелуи, его объятия были подобны дьявольским путам, пока Гермиона не напомнила ему, что изредка надо и дышать.  
Хватку мальчик ослабил, но отпустить не рискнул, и Северусу пришлось нести его в дом на руках. 

***

Во время одной из поездок в город им посчастливилось найти старую складную перегородку, и они решили забрать её в станционный домик. Благодаря этому у них появилось личное пространство в постели, а у Сэма – суррогат собственной комнаты, отчего он пришел в дикий восторг.  
В ночь возвращения, едва Сэм уснул, Гермиона потащила Северуса в кровать и принялась ласкать так, что у него пальцы ног поджимались.  
Однако к себе прикоснуться не позволила. Вспыхнув, она пояснила, что «через несколько дней», и он понял. Но ей прикасаться к нему это не мешало.  
Они страстно целовались, она гладила и ласкала сквозь штаны его затвердевший член.  
Они никогда не раздевались полностью из-за отсутствия возможности побыть наедине и боязни быть застигнутыми врасплох, но теперь, установив перегородку в станционном домике как разделитель, когда за последние несколько дней на неё навалилось столько страхов и переживаний, она не принимала отказа.  
Он жаждал её, а она сняла с него рубашку и, к его удовольствию, с себя тоже. Он сжал ладонью её грудь сквозь бюстгальтер и застонал, когда она сняла и его, оставшись перед ним впервые полуобнаженной.  
Опустив голову на её грудь, он принялся целовать её, заставляя стонать, затем взял в рот затвердевший розовый сосок.  
Она шипела, её пальцы путались в его волосах, прижимая его к груди сильнее, другая её рука тянулась к его штанам, чтобы извлечь уже ставший твердым член.  
− Боже, Гермиона, − выдохнул он, а она ногами сняла с него штаны и брюки, оставив его полностью раздетым.  
Не считая носков, о которых он старался не думать.  
Лежа на боку, она всем телом прижалась к нему. Они целовались так, словно это был вопрос выживания, и все время он ощущал её потрясающие груди.  
Ладонью он обхватил одну грудь, лаская большим пальцем затвердевший сосок. Она ахнула ему в рот и сжала его член, он зажмурился в экстазе.  
Они так близко прижались друг к другу, что было даже неловко, его руки лежали на её великолепной груди, она дрочила его член, но гори все синим пламенем, если это не было самое потрясающее, что ему доводилось переживать в жизни.  
Она была инициатором поцелуев, и он охотно делал так, как она хотела, она сосала, лизала и покусывала его язык, при этом не выпуская из рук его член.  
Не сдерживая своих стонов, он чувствовал, как тяжелеют его яйца, а она тем временем не останавливалась.  
− Блядь… Блядь, Гермиона… сейчас кончу… − выдохнул он ей в рот.  
− Северус… – она вновь поцеловала его.  
− Блядь… Гермиона… Я люблю тебя… – он осознавал каждое сказанное слово… но не хотел так громко об этом заявлять.  
Его глаза расширились, когда он увидел её слезы, он испугался, что сказал лишнее и это все испортило, пока её рука не сжала его член сильнее и она не всхлипнула.  
− Я люблю тебя…Северус… Так люблю… Кончи для меня, любимый…  
Это было лучшее, что он когда-либо слышал, и, едва признание сорвалось с её уст, он выгнулся и тут же кончил ей на руки и на мягкий живот.  
В ту ночью она вновь довела его до оргазма ртом, а целовались они так, что утром заметили у себя синяки. 

***

Еще два крикуна нашли их на этой неделе. Одного подстрелила Гермиона на охоте, другого убил Северус. Крикун застрял в одном из окон, пока они спали, и он убил его прежде, чем остальные проснулись.  
Один из инфицированных, судя по всему, был из группы Симуса. Похоже, они настигли стадо. Или стадо настигло их.  
Они рассчитали количество времени, которое им будет необходимо, чтобы добраться от полей на горизонте до станционного домика, и каждые полчаса Северус и Гермиона залезали на стену по очереди и озирались по сторонам. Заросшие поля не обеспечивали укрытия, так что увидеть приближающихся инфицированных или магглов было легко.  
Они решили снова отсидеться в домике. Если стадо развернулось или мимо пройдет еще одно, то им нужно было позаботиться о съестных припасах.  
Северусу удалось заставить работать старый водяной насос. Он был старше станционного домика и предназначался для животных, а воду качал из соседнего ручья. Не слишком гигиенично, но быстрее и безопаснее, нежели таскать бутылки с речной водой. На протяжении нескольких дней они кипятили воду, прежде чем разлить по бутылкам и хранить в доме.  
Следующие несколько дней Северус рубил деревья, чтобы укрепить станционный домик еще несколькими деревянными пиками, а также растительность помельче на растопку, чтобы использовать щепки для крохотного походного гриля, который они хранили в станционном домике и разжигали, когда готовить снаружи было небезопасно.  
Гермиона сидела у огня, возясь с кроличьей шкуркой. Было еще лето, но она сохраняла шкурки всех убитых животных и грубо дубила. С обесцвеченными мехами конкурсов красоты они бы, конечно, не выиграли, но зато все время держали в уме мысль о приближающейся зиме, и меховые одеяла, которые она делала, станут попросту бесценны.  
Сэм играл в грязи с маленьким совочком, копал и строил замки из щепок, а Северус продолжал методично колоть дрова.  
Вдруг Сэм вскрикнул, и Северус чуть топор не выронил себе на ногу, когда обернулся.  
Прямо на Сэма надвигался крикун, он был прогнивший и безногий, поэтому вяло тащился по земле.  
Он дернулся вперед, схватил Сэма и с силой отбросил назад, как раз в тот момент, когда зубы выразительно клацнули.  
Сильный удар ногой проломил череп, крикун перестал шевелиться, но Сэм продолжал кричать.  
Он повернулся, чтобы увидеть безумное выражение на лице Гермионы, и проследил её взгляд.  
Кровь у него на руках.  
Течет кровь.  
Его кровь.  
Он стер ее и разглядел: крикун откусил кончик его мизинца.  
Его захлестнули боль и сожаление, он повернулся к Гермионе.  
Она сжимала в руке деревянный топор и рыдала.  
− Прости меня… я люблю вас обоих… − прошептал он и закрыл глаза.  
Последнее, что он увидел, была Гермиона, заносящая над его головой топор… а потом стало темно…


	12. Глава 12

_Боль._ Не похожая на ту, что он испытывал прежде, текущая по венам, словно жидкий огонь. Кожа потела, а тело становилось все горячее. Изнеможение проникло в мышцы и даже в глубину костей. Ощущение, будто за мгновение он пробежал тысячу миль. Бред.   
Он чувствовал, как горло сжимается, когда он пытается что-то сказать… слова сменяются рычанием, воем и гортанными звуками.   
Под кожей все полыхало, будто там ползал рой насекомых.   
Жажда.  
Голод.   
Боже, _голод._  
Знакомые звуки, голоса… люди?   
Запахи. Горячее мясо… еда.  
Спина выгнута. Зубы клацнули и стиснулись.   
Руки и ноги связаны. Он к чему-то привязан.   
Его лица касаются чьи-то руки, он слышит чей-то голос… он сильно кусает что-то… его челюсти сжимаются, тело отказывается повиноваться, затем в рот льется горячая свежая кровь.   
Крик, рыдания, но не его. Женщина. Ребенок. _Его?_   
С его телом и мозгом творилось нечто необъяснимое, мысли хаотично кружили в его голове.   
_Нет. Стой, не делай этого._  
Его глаза по-прежнему были закрыты, он не мог произнести ни слова.   
Зубы клацают, жажда крови становится сильнее. Вновь плач.   
Тело больше ему не принадлежит…


End file.
